User talk:IchokaSuzumi666
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Wikia (Talk) 13:59, December 26, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Full video You are not supposed to put full videos up on an episode's page, or any page for that matter. It reveals spoilers to people who haven't seen the episode and it looks unfitting. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the issue is still undecided. Any video you upload is kind of a link to where the video really is, such as YouTube. It's just displayed differently. Last time we looked at the videos, we were trying to figure out a standard way of showing them without them taking up a larger area of the page than they need to. We'll come back to this issue shortly so we can have an official answer for this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Change Between Phineas and Isabella Since it sounds like you were testing out some things when you made this article, I have moved it into your personal area, located here at User:IchokaSuzumi666/The Change Between Phineas and Isabella. This is what's known as a sandbox page and they're easy to create. If you just want a blank page, first go to your home page (User:IchokaSuzumi666). Next, go the the address bar of your web browser and add the new page name after it, like this: /The Change Between Phineas and Isabella. Press Enter and the new page will be created for you. You can then work on it as much as you want. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Pleasure to Meet You! Hello! My name's Psychid, and I became a (somewhat) official member of the Phineas and Ferb Wikia as of March 2, 2010. I think I first found you on the [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:IchokaSuzumi666 Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia], to which '''''I have an account as well. =D I haven't to contribute to this Wikia, in terms of mainspace edits. I have, however, done all I could to improve this Wikia, and I hope to continue to do so. I've also made two blog posts so far. If I make any more blog posts, and if you happen to read them along with the two I have so far, I hope you enjoy them! =) If possible, I hope we get to be good friends! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Please stop renaming userboxes to use the "shipping" combination names, as we avoid using shipping terms anywhere on the wiki. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 23:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island It will help if you post a link to the video in question. I am not aware of any press releases that says any of the Phineas and Ferb characters would be appearing on Total Drama Island, which is on a competing network. If that is a fan-made video, that should have no bearing on how you feel about Candace and Jeremy since it is not an endorsement by any of the staff of Phineas and Ferb nor Disney. In the future, please use a forum for issues like this. You send your message to a few people, but if you had sent it to a lot, it could have been considered spam. Forums work better for getting people involved (most of the time). — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC)